Peptides, polypeptides, proteins and other proteinaceous substances (e.g., viruses, antibodies) collectively referred to herein as proteins, have great utility as pharmaceuticals in the prevention, treatment and diagnosis of disease. Proteins are naturally active in aqueous environments, thus the preferred formulations of proteins have been in aqueous solutions. However, proteins are only marginally stable in aqueous solutions. Thus, protein pharmaceuticals often have short shelf-lives under ambient conditions or require refrigeration. Further, many proteins have only limited solubility in aqueous solutions. Even when they are soluble at high concentrations, they are prone to aggregation and precipitation.
Because proteins can easily degrade, the standard method for delivering such compounds has been daily injections. Proteins can degrade via a number of mechanisms, including deamidations of asparagine and glutamine; oxidation of methionine and, to a lesser degree, tryptophan, tyrosine and histidine; hydrolysis of peptide bonds; disulfide interchange; and racemization of chiral amino acid residues [1-7]. Water is a reactant in nearly all of these degradation pathways. Further, water acts as a plasticizer, which facilitates unfolding and irreversible aggregation of proteins. Since water is a participant in almost all protein degradation pathways, reduction of aqueous protein solution to a dry powder provides an alternative formulation methodology to enhance the stability of protein pharmaceuticals.
One approach to stabilizing proteins is to dry them using various techniques, including freeze-drying, spray-drying, lyophilization, and desiccation. Dried proteins are stored as dry powders until their use is required.
A serious drawback to drying of proteins is that often one would like to use proteins in some sort of flowable form. Parenteral injection and the use of drug delivery devices for sustained delivery of drug are two examples of the applications where one would like to use proteins in a flowable form. For injection, dried proteins must be reconstituted, adding additional steps which are time-consuming and where contamination may occur, and exposing the protein to potentially destabilizing conditions [7]. For drug delivery devices the protein formulations must be stable for extended periods of time at body temperature and maintain their flowability for the expected life of the device.
Solution formulations of proteins/peptides in non-aqueous polar aprotic solvents such as DMSO and DMF have been shown to be stable at elevated temperatures for long periods of time [8]. However, such solvent based formulations will not be useable for all proteins since many proteins have low solubility in these solvents. The lower the solubility of the protein in the formulation, the more solvent would have to be used for delivery of a specific amount of protein. Low concentration solutions may be useful for injections, but may not be useful for long term delivery at low flow rates.
Proteins have been formulated for delivery using perfluorodecalin [9, 10], methoxyflurane [9], high concentrations in water [11], polyethylene glycol [12], PLGA [13, 14], ethylenevinylacetate/polyvinylpyrridone mixtures [15], PEG400/povidone [16]. However, these formulations were not shown to retain a uniform suspension of protein in viscous vehicle over long periods of time.
Many biologically active compounds degrade over time in aqueous solution. Carriers in which proteins do not dissolve but rather are suspended, can often offer improved chemical stability. Furthermore, it can be beneficial to suspend the beneficial agent in a carrier when the agent exhibits low solubility in the desired vehicle. However, suspensions can have poor physical stability due to settling and agglomeration of the suspended beneficial agent. The problems with non-aqueous carriers tend to be exacerbated as the concentration of the active compound is increased.
Dispersing powdered proteins or peptides in lipid vehicles to yield parenteral sustained release formulations has been investigated [17-21]. The vehicles used were either various vegetable (sesame, soy, peanut, etc. ) or synthetic oils (e.g., Miglyol) gelled with aluminum fatty acid esters such as aluminum stearates (mono-, di- or tri-), or with a polyglycerol ester. Although theoretically these vehicles might preclude solution denaturation and protect the drug from aqueous chemical degradation, the vehicles themselves are unstable at higher temperatures. The storage of liquid vegetable oils at body temperatures results in the formation of reactive species such as free fatty acids and peroxides (a process which is accelerated by the presence of traces of various metal ions such as copper or iron which can leach from some implantable devices). These peroxides not only adversely affect protein stability [22] but would be toxic when delivered directly to, for example, the central nervous system of a human or animal.
The sustained delivery of drugs has many advantages. Use of implantable devices assures patient compliance, since the delivery device is tamperproof. With one insertion of a device, rather than daily injections, there is reduced site irritation, fewer occupational hazards for practitioners improved cost effectiveness through decreased costs of equipment for repeated injections, reduced hazards of waste disposal, and enhanced efficacy through controlled release as compared with depot injection. The use of implantable devices for sustained delivery of a wide variety of drugs or other beneficial agents is well known in the art. Typical devices are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,034,229; 5,057,318; 5,110,596; and 5,782,396. The disclosure of each of these patents is incorporated herein by reference.
For drug delivering implants, dosing durations of up to one year are not unusual. Beneficial agents which have low therapeutic delivery rates are prime candidates for use in implants. When the device is implanted or stored, settling of the beneficial agent in a liquid formulation can occur. This heterogeneity can adversely affect the concentration of the beneficial agent dispensed. Compounding this problem is the size of the implanted beneficial agent reservoir. Implant reservoirs are generally on the order of 25-250 μl, but can be up to 25 ml.
Viscous formulations have been prepared using two separate components to be mixed with drug at use [23], thickening agents added to aqueous compositions [24], gelling agents added to aqueous drug solutions [25], porous textile sheet material [26], thickening agents with oleaginous material [27], viscous aqueous carrier for limited solubility drug [28], and extrudable elastic gels [29]. However, these formulations are mixed at use, contain aqueous components, use sheet matrices, or are delivered topically, orally, or intraduodenally.
Stability of formulations can be enhanced by freeze-drying, lyophilizing or spray-drying the active ingredient. The process of drying the active ingredient includes further advantages such as compounds which are relatively unstable in aqueous solution can be processed and filled into dosage containers, dried without elevated temperatures, and then stored in the dry state in which there are relatively few stability problems.
Pharmaceutical formulations, particularly parenteral products, should be sterilized after being sealed in the final container and within as short a time as possible after the filling and sealing have been completed. (See, for example Remington, Pharmaceutical Sciences, 15th ed. (1975)). Examples of sterilization techniques include thermal or dry-heat, aseptic, and ionized radiation. Combinations of these sterilization procedures may also be used to produce a sterile product.
There is a need to be able to deliver protein compositions to the body which are stable at body temperatures over extended periods of time to enable long term delivery of the protein. There is a need to be able to deliver concentrations of proteins that are efficacious. There is a need for a novel non-aqueous formulation capable of homogeneously suspending proteins and dispensing such agents at body temperatures and low flow rates over extended periods of time.